Halloween Town
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: 16 years after The Nightmare Before Christmas Comes this book. When a young Human girl wonders into Halloween Town by mistake, her life is filled with wonders beyond your belief. Plus Jack and Sallys life becomes waaay more complicated.T just in case.R&R!
1. Hello?

**HALLOWEEN TOWN**

You know the story the nightmare before Christmas. You know how it ended with sally and jack finally falling in love and kissing one another. Now comes a sequel that is totally fan made about what happens 16 years later. This story is how a young boy and girl will defeat the odds. This is **Halloween town.**

**Chapter 1… Hello?**

Young Crystal sighed. Where were her friends? One minute she's standing next to her best friend Cassandra, the next she hears a scream and she's gone. What was this? A prank? It wasn't funny to her. Eric and Aaron were right behind them too, they were gone as well. After a while she started getting aggravated, then worried, then paranoid, then scared, paranoid again, then scared again. She let out a frustrated sigh And Once more yelled,

"Cassandra! Eric! Aaron! Where are you guys?" She leaned next to a tree when she heard a rustle. She smiled, she knew it was her friends. They were always trying to pull tricks on her and scare her. "Ok guys, nice try. I know it's you-" she pulled back the bush but nothing was there. "All?" She sighed again. "Ok Crystal, pull yourself together. You're just in a big forest with no one and you are lost. You're friends are missing and they are probably ok, but still you worry. Nothing is going to happen." She nodded her head with satisfaction. Nothing was going to happen she thought. "Nothing at all." She looked at her digital watch. 8:00. She was late. She was moving the next day to San Francisco and she just went on a goodbye walk with her friends and now she was lost. Her parents were going to kill her. What made it worse was that the next day was Halloween and the day before Halloween she always heard rumors from the town kids about how you could hear monsters preparing for Halloween night. Of course, she never believed it. But with all this noise going around, and being dark, she was scared and lonely. "How do I get home?"

That's when she heard a sound. Like, a chainsaw. I don't know about you, but if I heard a chainsaw and it was dark, I was by myself, and thinking scary thoughts, I would be terrified. Crystal grabbed the nearest abject she could find and picked it up. If something was going to pop out at her, she would be ready. The sound went away, but then she heard talking. _Civilization_! She thought. She started running toward the murmurs when she saw something. She didn't pay attention to it at first, but then she ran into it.

"Oww!" She fell over and looked up. She thought it would be a person. Instead, it was a tree, with hanging skeletons! "AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The tree screamed. She screamed even louder when she knew it could talk. "AAAAAHHHHH!" The skeletons screamed. She screamed as she got up and ran away. Then she just kept bumping into even weirder creatures. Like a snot guy, a lady with snake hair, a man with snake fingers, and these four vampires and two witches. She covered her head as she ran through this creepy town.

"Just a bad dream, just a bad dream!" She kept saying to herself. She felt herself then crash into something and fall over again. She didn't want to open her eyes to see what it was. She curled up into a ball and covered her head. Then she heard a gentle voice.

"Why I think she is scared." This voice said. She could tell it was a guy.

"That good! We love to scare!" The others said. She felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder.

"Yes but, I think she has been through enough scare now." Crystal still wouldn't come out of her position. "It's alright now, there is nothing to be scared of now." She eased up and slowly opened her eyes. She saw to her surprise, not something scary. But a nice, tall, very, very tall, skeleton. The towns people gasped and ooed and awed at the sight of something so rare.

"What is it?"

"Kill that thing!"

"Looks gross!"

"It's scary!" Things and creatures said all over. The skeleton lifted Crystal up off the ground and studied her. He smiled then.

"Why I know!" He said. "She is a human." The people or whatever you call them gasped.

"A human? But how?" One of the Witches said.

"She must have run off or got lost from her town." They all stared at her.

"Well, why doesn't she talk?" This fish guy said.

"Hmmm, I don't know." He stared at her. "Hello! Do you speak English?" She stared at him.

"Is she stupid or something?" That snake haired lady said.

"I don't know. Santa Clause talked."

"Santa Clause?" Crystal said.

"She speaks!"

"Yes and I just want to go home and find my friends." The skeleton smiled.

"We will, we will. Let me introduce myself, I am Jack Skellington. Also know as the pumpkin king. You are?"

"Crystal Holidays. I got lost in that forest and now I am here." Jack frowned then smiled again.

"Then you should stay here for the night, we'll look for your friends in the morning and we'll bring you home. The whole town will search fro your friends!" Everyone agreed.

"Gee, that's awfully nice."

"DAD, DAD! DAAAAAD!" Came a boys voice. "Hey dad, guess whaaaat!" The boy said as he tripped and rolled the rest of the way over there. He slammed into the fountain. "Ow." The other kids laughed at him as he got up. He had cloths made from scratch and some black and blue pants. They were ripped a lot. He had a skeleton head with brown eyes and part of his head was flesh sown on. It was his left cheek. He had fluffy black short hair. He wore a t-shirt. His left arm was bone but his right arm was all sown on. Crystal figured that his whole left side was bone and his whole right side was sown on.

"Yes son?" Jack asked.

"I found a pure white cat, it's really rare you know, well, at least around here it is."

"Yes."

"You don't seem impressed?"

"What was that? I'm sorry I was talking to the Witch." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Nothing."

"I love white cats, they are so pretty and beautiful." Crystal said. She was only 13, same age as the boy, but she had good cloths and had blonde hair with blue eyes. Crystal blue, hints the name.

"Yeah, that's why I like them too." Jack looked at them.

"Crystal, this is Sunny, my son, Sunny, this is Crystal, she's going to be staying the night with us."

"Cool." Sunny said.

"Hello." Crystal said.

"Sunny, why don't you go and play with Crystal for a little bit?" Jack said.

"But dad, nobody likes me. My cousin Davi' and Gloria hate me."

"That's not true, they just play a little rough."

"BUT DAD!"

"No Butts!" Sunny looked down. "Oh Sunny, you act like no one in this town even likes you." He turned to go with Crystal.

"It's cause' no one does." He mumbled then walked off with his head down.


	2. Why can't i just be apprieciated?

**Chapter 2… Why can't I just be appreciated?**

Sunny and Crystal were about to walk off when the Mayor popped up. The Mayor looked down at Sunny.

"Oh! Hello Sunny!"

"Hi Mayor." The Mayor smiled at him then looked at Crystal.

"I see you are babysitting the human?"

"He's not babysitting me!" Crystal yelled.

"Right." He looked back at Sunny. "Sunny, I was wondering if-"

"If I could be the clean up boy tomorrow while my parents soak up all the fame and glory? Sure, just like every year."

"WONDERFUL!" Crystal looked at him. "We'll see you at the meeting place?" Sunny looked down. Crystal could tell he didn't feel appreciated. How could he? The Pumpkin Kings son and he's the clean up boy? What kind of life was that?

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, wait a minute Mayor. Can't you tell he's sad?" The mayor looked at them. He studied Sunny.

"He looks fine to me." He turned to leave when Crystal got angry.

"You stupid two faced bumbling twit!" Everyone looked at her. "Can't anyone see anything around here or are your heads all stuck in the clouds?" Everyone still stared at her, some confused. "He is sad you stupid idiot! He don't feel appreciated and you don't even care!" No one said anything.

"So does that mean he is or isn't the clean up boy?"

"UGH!!" She picked up the Mayor and threw him. The Mayors face turned to the scared part and screamed as she threw him. She then realized what she had done and regretted it. "Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry! I don't think violence is the right way it just comes out like that!" Sunny stared at what she had just did.

"Woe! You just picked him up and threw him!" Crystal stared at him.

"Guess I never knew my own strength?" She said embarrassed. Just then, Jack came back outside.

"What is all this commotion about?" He then saw the Mayor and Crystal embarrassed. "Young girl named Crystal what did you do?!?!"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't meant to, I just got really mad." Everyone was near the mayor asking if he was ok or if he would be alright. Jack looked back at the two. "I'm really am sorry." She said more quiet this time.

"Just go and play or something." Jack stared at Sunny. Crystal was supposed to be his responsibility so he got the downfall of it.

"Dad she-"

"I said just go!" Sunny was surprised at how his dad yelled at him. He looked at Crystal with a mean look and turned away from the scene.

"Come on." Crystal looked down then back up at him.

"I really am Sorry Sunny, I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"It wouldn't matter anyways." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the mayor could have just fallen over and I would've been blamed for it."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Yes it is!" He snapped. "I'm the Pumpkin Prince the say. You are just like your father they say. You are going to grow up and be the ruler of Halloween Town they say! Well you know what?!?! I don't want to be the ruler of this stupid town! I don't even want to exist!"

"Then why don't you make it happen?" Another boys voice said. Sunny and Crystal turned around to see 3 boys and one girl. The leader of the pack was a boy, made much better then Sunny, but still a little ragged.

"What do you want Davi?" Sunny asked.

"You said you didn't want to exist, we could help you with that." His little grouped all laughed.

"Who are they?" Crystal asked.

"Them? Well, the two in the front are my two cousins Davi and Gloria. Those are their friends Steve and Martin."

"Why are they so mean to you?"

"Because they think they're better then us."

"We don't think, we know!" Gloria said. They all laughed again.

"Just because you have better things doesn't mean you are better!"

"Yes it does."

"You are so silly little cousin Sunny. We are Dr. Finklesteins grandchildren. We are scientist and are way smarter then you. And your mom is just a stupid malfunction our grandfather had." Davi said.

"Don't make fun of my mom! She's still older then yours!"

"Maybe, but your still as stupid as her."

"Stop making fun of my mom! She's much more brave then your crappy mother will ever be!"

"You better take that back." They then grabbed him and shoved him in the dirt. "How's that for a dirty mouth little cousin?" The little gang started to laugh. Sunny was squirming to get free but he couldn't. He tried to turn or pull himself up but the just kept holding him down. They just kept laughing at him. Crystal stared in horror.

"_You don't have real family."_

"_You're stupid."_

"_Ugly pimple face."_

"_Fat moron."_

"_How does that feel? Your head is in the real clouds now!"_

"_**Get off of me!"**_

"_You like being suffocated?"_

"_**No! Please stop! Let me go!"**_

"_Are you going to cry?"_

"_Cry baby, cry baby! She's a little Cry baby!"_

"_Here, have your stupid toy."_ Crystal blinked and she saw the scene unfold. A little girl crying for her mommy.

"_Where's your mom now?"_

"_I still don't see them Tommy!"_

"_Isn't that something? No one even comes to rescue you."_ The kids slap her around and beat her while she still cries.

"_Uh oh! I hear sirens. Let's get out of hear."_

"_Who snitched on us?"_ The boy named Tommy turns to the girl._ "Just remember, you don't have a family, never have, never will. You might be safe for now, but just wait till tomorrow."_ He leaves. Leaves the girl bruised and crying, with still no one there to save her. That's when Crystal snapped and charged after them.

"Get off of him!" She punched the eldest boy in the face and pushed the girl off.

"What the mayors soul?" Steve said. She kicked Martin and made a good right hook on Steve.

"What just happened to her?" Gloria asked. Crystal looked up at them as if she would double kill them all. The four coward.

"Man, let's get out of here Davi, this ain't worth dieing for." Martin said. The others agreed. They jumped up and ran. Davi turned though back to them with a half broken off nose.

"Man, just wait till tomorrow! That's when your little girlfriend won't be able to help you Sunny, and you'll get it too human! Just wait!" Crystal was about to charge after him when Sunny pulled her back. She snapped out of it and looked at him. He looked at her, scared.

"I thought you didn't agree with violence?" He asked.

"I don't." She looked down and sat next to a tree. Sunny looked at her, he had completely forgotten about his problems and stared at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing." _Don't cry, not here. You're a tough girl, you can't cry, big girls don't cry, I can't cry._ She thought. But it didn't work. She started to sob. She just couldn't stop. Sunny didn't know what to do. He'd never helped someone with their problems. He was always feeling bad for himself more than feeling for other people. He just stared at her and thought about it.

"Come on, you can trust me, I won't tell, swear on my dads soul I won't." He said as he sat next to her. She shook her head again then turned to him.

"One, I don't know you that well. Two, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that-" She stopped.

"That what?"

"Nothing." She rubbed her eyes. "Can we just go back to your house?" He put his skeleton arm around her and let her lean on him. She felt awkward, she didn't know this kid very well and he was acting like they were best friends. His arm felt weird too, being a skeleton and all. But, she sensed that he knew how she felt. And they bonded. It was a quick bond, but they did. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Before we go back to my place, I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and helped her up. They smiled at each other one last time before running off into the forest.


	3. I remember when

**Chapter 3… I remember when…**

Sunny lead her a little out of Halloween Town territory and headed to a tree house looking place.

"Where we going?" Crystal asked.

"I want you to meet my three best friends."

"And they live here?" Sunny nodded. The cage was lifted up and they entered this place. Crystal held on to Sunny's arm. Spiders spread across the floor and bugs scrimmaged everywhere.

"I remember when he took him down." Came a girls voice.

"Remember when he died?" A more older boy voice came.

"Remember when we changed our ways?" a younger boy voice came. The voices laughed then. Crystal looked up to see three shadows coming from a room. One looked like a witch, one a devil, and one just a boy in a costume.

"Lock, Shock, Barrel! I came over!" Sunny yelled. Crystal saw the shadows move into their part of the house. She looked up to see three kids.

"Well if it isn't our favorite little brother!" Shock said. "How's it going cutie?" She squeezed his cheek. She looked down then and saw Crystal.

"What's that?" Lock asked.

"Who? Her?" Sunny said. "This is my new friend Crystal." The three studied her.

"What is she suppose to be?" Barrel asked.

"She's a human." They gasped.

"A human?" Shock said. They looked at her.

"Hi." Crystal said. They stared at her then shrugged.

"Hi." Shock said with an edge to it. Crystal sensed it.

"What's that about?" Shock turned to her.

"What's what about?"

"They way you said hi, it was rude."

"So?" Crystal stared at her.

"You need to be more nice." Shock laughed at her.

"Nice? What town are you from? We kick peoples butt if they don't like us."

"Maybe we should kick hers." Lock said.

"Maybe. I think we should." Crystal stared at them.

"Bring it on! I can take all three of you!" They all stared at each other when Sunny broke the silence.

"Wait a minute guys! I came here so you could hurt some other people not each other!" They looked at him. Crystals face turned from anger to worried.

"Sure little brother, who?" Lock asked.

"And what did they do?" Barrel asked.

"My cousins, they've pushed me too far this time."

"Them again? Ugh, little brother what've we told you?"

"When they bother me kick them and beat them up I know that but I never can!" Shock looked at her friends.

"Alright little brother, we'll take care of them." They started to get some tools out as Crystal watched. Sunny smiled and the other three laughed. They were going to do something worse then just hurt Davi and Gloria and their little friends. Much worse, Crystal knew it.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Oh, just rough them up a little." Lock said. They all laughed except Crystal.

"Why? Why do it like that? Why not just talk to them or punch them, not kill them." They looked at her.

"Let me tell you something," Lock said. Music suddenly came from nowhere. Crystal ignored it though. There was enough weird things going on. "Have you ever looked at the moon and felt like a giant black balloon?" Crystal stared at him. Barrel came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She scooted over to Sunny.

"Have you ever walked away just to sit at a sand bay?" Barrel sung.

"Would you leave your home just so you couldn't deal with your problems?" Crystal joined in.

"They banned my name, I'm such a disgrace, but would you please…" Shock sang in.

"Tell me!" They all sang.

(Crystal staring at Shock) "Is it wrong to sing a song?"

(All) "Tell Me!"

(Sunny breaking them up) "Can't we just get along?"

(All) "Tell Me! Do we ever have any feelings that pass when we are healing? Tell Me!"

(Crystal) "There's ghouls and goblins in the night."

(Sunny) "There's witches' flying in the dark."

(Both back to back) "Although there's much scarier things."

(Lock up in their faces) "I don't know how to tell you this, but man it's too terrible to resist!"

(Barrel holding a tray) "I say on this entrée it's filled with poison and rats!"

(Shock staring at Crystal) "You might think I'm a hatred girl, but really, I really do care."

(Crystal in the middle) "It's just when I see abuse around I start to FREAK!"

(Shock walking around her and Sunny) "But although I do, I still really do care. Sooo…"

(All) "Tell Me!"

(Barrel) "Do I have to be nice?"

(All) "Tell Me!"

(Lock) "Is it right to hurt others when you are feeling pain?"

(All) "Tell Me!"

(Sunny) "Do you think those bullies should pay?"

(All) "Tell Me!"

(Shock) "Should I choke them or kill them with a gun?"

(All) "Tell Me!"

(Lock, Shock, and Barrel) "Should they die?"

"Wait a minute!" Crystal yelled. They all looked at her. "Although things happen, we can get through it all. Why these things they're apart of our life. They make us who we are. Although, we don't like it at all."

(Shock comes up to her and studies her) "Just Tell Me, do I seem like a bad girl?"

(Crystal and Shock face to face) "So just tell me, what do you think of me?!?!"

Sunny stared at them then looked down.

"I don't think you should do it guys." He said. The three looked up at him.

"But why?" Barrel asked.

"Because it's wrong." Sunny said. He smiled at Crystal. Shock and Lock stared at her with hatred. _DING DONG!_ The bell rang. "Uh oh, it's 10:00! We got to go home!" Sunny grabbed Crystal's wrist and ran out. "See you guys later!" As they were running, Crystal looked up and saw a hill. It was curled.

"What's that?" She asked. Sunny looked to where she was looking.

"That? That's just a hill that leads to the forest. My parents won't let me go that far. They banned me from it. They said it leads to the forest which I shouldn't go there." _DING DONG!_ The bell rang again. "Come on! We got to go!" Sunny pulled her again as she ran away from the beautiful scene.


	4. What about it?

**Chapter 4… What about it?**

Sally stared out the window noticing that it was getting dark but Sunny wasn't home yet. She continued to mix up the batter when she called out to Jack.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Yes hun?" He answered as he walked in from a hard day of work.

"Have you seen Sunny? I thought he was with you earlier."

"He was, he's just out playing with his new friend." Sally was shocked at this, but so happy at the same time.

"A new friend? Well, who is it? What are they like?"

"It's just a lost human girl who's trying to find her way back home. She'll be gone by tomorrow." Sally looked at Jack with sympathy.

"Gone?" He looked at her.

"Well she has to return to her family sometime Sally. What's the matter with that?" She glanced at the batter she was stirring then back at Jack.

"It's just that, Sunny has a hard time making friends and if this is a friend he wants to always be with, well, he won't be able to." Jack looked at her.

"Sunny doesn't have a hard time making friends. Why, he's the Pumpkin Kings son. How hard could it possibly be to make friends?" Sally looked at him again shook her head.

"Have you ever thought that might be the reason he has trouble making friends Jack?" He stared at her as if she were crazy.

"What do you mean? Who would pick on him?"

"Davi and Gloria, he complains about them all the time dear." Jack rolled his eyes, I suppose.

"Not you too Sally. Davi and Gloria and their friends don't pick on him, they just rough play with him. That's all." Sally slammed the bowl on the counter.

"No Jack I'm serious!" He looked at her surprised. She calmed herself down. "I've seen what they've done to him, it's not rough play, it's bullying. I don't like it Jack, he's not even back yet, he might be lost, or he might have run away, or who knows and you don't even care! He's only 13 Jack, he can't take care of himself for that long!" Jack grabbed Sally's wrists.

"I do care Sally, I just know that he wouldn't do that. He's a good boy, he wouldn't want to worry you." Just then, Sunny came rushing in with Crystal and just stood there. Crystal just looked out the nearest window trying to catch a good view of that hill. Sally smiled and ran over to him.

"Oh Sunny! I was so worried!"

"That's surprising." He mumbled. Sally didn't hear him so she went back to cooking.

"Crystal is it?"

"Yes'm?" Crystal replied, although Sally looked weird, she was just glad she didn't look as weird as those other creatures.

"There are some of my cloths in that drawer over there that you can use for tonight, wash up, supper will be done soon." Crystal nodded. Her stomach was growling. She did as told.

At the dinner table, Crystal took one look at the food and was disgusted.

"May I ask what is this?" She asked.

"It's frozen pig eyes." Sunny replied. "It's my favorite." He then stuck his fork right in one and ate it. Crystal shivered as she pushed the plate away.

"I'm not hungry." She actually was very hungry, she just didn't want to eat that. She looked at herself then. What was she turning into? She looked like a demon from hell. She just wanted to go home and let everything be all over with. She looked at Jack then.

"I want to go home tonight, can you do that?" They all stared at her. Jack shook his head.

"Everyone is really tired right now, we wouldn't be able to look for your friends and take you home." He answered. She shook her head.

"Well, where I come from, they send out big search parties everywhere, even through the night if someone is missing."

"We're not from your part are we?" Crystal sighed and looked down at the table. Sunny saw the pain inside of her. She didn't belong here; she belonged at her home, where she was comfortable.

After supper, they all went to bed. Crystal couldn't really go to sleep. She was restless. She finally got comfortable when she felt something land beside her. A flashlight came on to reveal Sunny. She smiled knowing it was only him and not some kind of monster.

"So, you want to go home?" She nodded. He grabbed her hand then. "Then follow me." And he led her away from that cold, dark, empty room.


	5. I just want to be free

**Chapter 5… I just want to be free**

Sunny led her toward the stairs that led them down to a more dark and scary room. Crystal dreaded this. She hated being here but yet she was friends with a half-skeleton/zombie kid and staying with a tall skeleton named Jack and a woman made out of scratch named Sally. Was this hell? She didn't really know where she was. He finally turned on the lights to reveal a make shift sled it seemed.

"What's that?" Crystal asked. Sunny glanced at her then back at it again.

"My dad used to tell me this story every night when I was younger." He replied. Crystal was confused. "The story of how Christmas and Halloween came together in one day. They called it, "The nightmare before Christmas."" Crystal stared at him with amazement.

"The towns kids told me about that, I never believed them though." Sunny stared at her.

"Why not?"

"It just seemed so, unrealistic." Sunny shrugged.

"Well, my dad works on this every day to make it look normal again instead of all crushed up." He looked at Crystal. "This is our transportation."

"Ok, what's going to pull it?" Sunny whistled and Zero appeared. "That ghost dog can't pull that big thing." Sunny thought and scrounged around.

"HERE!" He pulled out a regular sled. "Ever since then, Santa has always given us snow during winter."

"Snow? You mean, you didn't get snow before?" He nodded his head. Crystal thought. "Ok, so we got a ghost dog that has a red nose and is going to pull us in the air with a snow sled. But, does this town have anything to where I can see where my friends are?" Sunny thought then grabbed her wrist and led her onto the sled. He tied Zero up to it and made out a command,

"Zero, take us to the pot!" Zero barked then headed out. He went to a toilet in the room. "Not that pot Zero! THE pot!" Zero barked again and headed out once more. This sudden big door opened, as Crystal was amazed. Zero went through it and it led them through a series of tunnels as Crystal held tightly onto Sunny and screamed. Another door opened in front of them as they went through a tunnel and Zero zoomed into it. They made it to the town finally and Zero flew them to this thing called the pot.

"That was scary!"

"Isn't everything?" They laughed but Sunny shushed her. "The whole town's sleeping, if they hear the slightest noise, they'll think it's the vampires and throw trash at you to shut up."

"Oh." She whispered. They walked over to this big black pot. "What's this?"

"This is the pot. It shows you anything you want." He leaned over to it. "Pot, show us where Crystal's friends are." It took a while for it to swirl but it showed a picture of Cassandra, Eric, and Aaron sleeping in their beds.

"They're sleeping? I'm lost and they're sleeping?" Sunny calmed her down. "What about my parents?" He nodded.

"Pot, show us where Crystal's parents are." It swirled then showed her parents in a car driving.

"They must be worried! What are they saying?" It swirled once more as her parents voices were heard.

"That darn child." The father said. "We tell her what time and she doesn't show up!"

"Well then, it doesn't matter now. We showed her." The mother replied.

"Darn right, if she don't care showing up, we leave with out her! She can be homeless! I don't care!" Crystal gasped as she started to tear.

"They left! They're gone with out me!" She started to cry. Sunny didn't know what was coming out of her face.

"Hey, what are you doing? Water is coming from your eyes." He tried to grab her but she pushed him away.

"Get away from me you freak!" Sunny backed off. "This is called crying! It happens when you're sad, depressed, abandoned! Don't you get it? They left! They don't want me and I don't belong anywhere now!" Sunny was quiet. "Don't you get it?"

"Would you shut up?" Some monster yelled out as they threw trash out their window and it hit Crystal. She turned around to see them staring at her.

"Don't throw trash at me you freaky monster! This whole town is messed up in the head! I just want out! I just want to be free from this stupid town!" She kicked the piece of trash as she saw Sunny staring at her. He looked down and didn't say anything as the towns' people started coming out. "I'm sorry Sunny." He nodded.

"It's ok, you don't have to worry about me, more like them." She looked around at the towns' people as they stared at her. The Mayor hid behind Jack as he walked up to her. Sally stood over in the crowd watching her son.

"Sunny, Crystal, what's going on here?" Jack asked. Crystal sighed.

"My parents left the town I lived in, I don't have anywhere to stay now." Jack tilted his head. The monsters stared at them.

"Then, you're alone?" Crystal looked UP at him. Sunny was surprised at this.

"Yea, I guess that's how you would put it." Jack smiled.

"Dad!" Sunny yelled and walked up to him. "Dad she can be in our family!" Jack thought as Crystal stared at them. _Say what?_ She thought. She wanted to get out of that town, not stay in it.

"I suppose it'd be ok." Sunny hugged his dad and ran over to Crystal.

"You hear that? You can stay here forever! Isn't that great?" Crystal gave a fake smile as everyone (or every monster) went back to bed.

"Yeah, great." Sunny led her back to the house as she frowned and dreaded the days to come.


	6. Sunshine Is Happiness

Chapter 6…Sunshine Is Happiness

Crystal layed back down in that dreaded room, as Sunny walked away from her. What was she to do now? She didn't want to live here, did she? No way! A human live in a Halloween town for the rest of her life? That's just, weird. She was restless as she closed her eyes to try to get some sleep. She finally was able to sleep and started to have a dream. She saw a girl running away from two boys and a girl. She pushed things out of her way as she ran, but every time she would run faster, they would near her more. She grabbed a trashcan and threw it at them. It was empty but it hit them. A car started to came down the road. The kids after this girl dodged the trashcan and ran her into the road. She saw the kids still running after her. She jumped out of the road as she saw the car nearing. The kids still ran after her. She turned to look back as the car struck the three. They fell over screaming as the car skidded to a stop. The girl yelled out for the car to stop as it came to a Holt. She ran over to the three other kids as they started to die. A male stepped out of the car and ran over to the kids he had just hit.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry!" He got out his cell while he called 911. The eldest boy of the group reached out to this girl and grabbed her shirt as she cried.

"I hated you but I don't want you to die!" She said. The boy smiled and spit at her. She flinched.

"I hate you Crystal, we all do, and it's all your fault." He said. The girl realizing her name started crying hard.

"Tommy! Don't die!"

"Go to hell."

"Tommy…."

"Stupid 7-year-old." He flinched again as he started to fade out into the road, signalizing he was dieing. His two friends had already disappeared. "Just remember, you have no family, and when you die, I'll come after you. It's all your fault." He faded into the road then as that male came over and grabbed Crystal. She cried again.

"That was my brother! He was 18! I hate him but he's my brother!" The male stared at her as she cried. "I have no one to live with! My parents are dead, my grandma died last year, and I had to live with him. He stole! He stole and I ratted on him! I hate him but he's my brother!" The male hugged her.

"I know a place for you." He said softly. It suddenly went dark as it faded to a building that said, "David Johnson's Orphanage." The 7-year-old Crystal entered the building as she shattered into pieces, signalizing her world was shattered. The pieces went into a dark ditch and she saw the scary town she was in now. She covered her face and cried as the monsters neared her.

Present day Crystal woke up as she looked out the window. Everything was still cool for the Sunday early morning of Halloween. She looked out the window at the big clock, which read 4am. She sighed as she got up and walked outside. She grabbed one of Sally's coats and wondered around the cool, wet, dewy, dim city. She saw a glimpse of that hill again. It was so different; she'd never seen something like that before. She looked around making sure no one was following her and started to head toward the hill. She came upon a gravesite as she neared it. She looked around and saw a gravesite of a dog. It was a doghouse that said Zero. She knew that name, that was the name of that ghost dog that was with Sunny. She crept away from it to make sure she wouldn't wake him, just incase he was sleeping there. She walked to the hill. She looked around at the graveyard and started to walk up on the hill. It was so beautiful and different. She kneeled down and looked over the other side of it to see that it lead to the forest. She sat down and started to drift to sleep when she heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" It was Sunny. She looked back to see him. "My parents are going to kill us if they find out we've been up here." Crystal looked back over the hill. "You don't like the idea of staying here, do you?" She looked back at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just that this place isn't for humans." He nodded his head.

"I know, but you're the only person who seems to understand me." He sat next to her and smiled as they looked over the hill. Crystal stood up and stared over the town, graveyard, and forest. She felt a song coming on, she didn't know why, but she just felt like singing. She heard music come from nowhere again but still ignored it. She began to sing,

(Crystal looking over hill) I shiver in the cold for no one for me to hold. I look up at the sky and realize I cannot hide. The sky is dark, the clouds are gray, the suns not out and I don't feel any love. Sunny stared at her and joined.

(Walking up to her) But once I see you, I feel like I can fly. For my heart is stuck on you.

(Crystal sort of weirder out but smiles) But when I think of my home and how different we are, I start to sob and miss you so. She started walking up the hill to the top as the moon shined down on them. Oh why, must we be separated? Why do we not belong? Can't I love someone different? Why am I cursed with loneliness? She paused and looked at Sunny. Well I'll tell you something; I won't let that get to me! We are friends, we were meant to be! I like, no I love, no I'm not really sure. 

(Sunny running up to her) But one thing I do know is that I should be with you! OH! Let's work together! Let's be with each other!

(Both holding hands and turning in circle) When we're together, the clouds turn white and sun shines bright like there's no tomorrow!

(Crystal) In this gloomy dark world, we'll make it work and nothing will get in our way!

(Sunny) Sunshine is happiness! Don't you forget it! I sure won't for I am with you! I'll tell you something, I've been hiding it for so long, that I truly, really… Crystal stared at him.

"Truly what?" She asked.

"Um, nothing." She shrugged.

(Both) Let's make this right and take time to stare into each other's eyes!

(Sunny) I've never felt this way.

(Crystal) I feel like saying hooray! 

(Sunny) This isn't matrimony, but it's something great!

(Crystal) Well, I'll tell you something, if I ever lied to you, I'm sure I'll regret it! I won't ever be mean to you…

(Sunny) But that won't keep me from saying,

(Both) BOO! (They laugh)

(Sunny) Man isn't this grand? Let's make this a big salvation!

(Crystal) Oh, to a couple in Kentucky and us being lucky! This is a spark you'll never soon forget! It was quiet.

(Sunny) This is a spark…

(Crystal) This is a time…

(Sunny) This is the place…

(Both) That you'll never forget.

"And?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, right."

(Both) When the sun shines bright, you'll be filled with delight. Because sunshine is happiness! Sunny leaned over to kiss her but Crystal pushed him away.

"Not so quick cowboy!"

"I thought I was a zombie?" She laughed at him. "What?" Sunny stepped up to the tip of the hill then to see what Crystal had saw and suddenly the hill shook. They looked down to see the curl part unravel. "Woe! I don't know how I did that!" Crystal thought. "My dad was the only one that could do that."

"That's it!"

"What?"

"You're his kid, so you're going to be able to open it." They looked at the unraveling swirl. "Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and led him down the swirl and into the forest.

"We're gona so be in trouble." Little did they know, someone was watching.

**AN: Sorry it took me sooo long to update! And don't worry about these two kids as a couple…if you think it's weird, it's just about to get weirder. MWAHAHAHA! Anyhow, tell me what you think!**


	7. The Hill

**Chapter 7…The Hill**

Sally rolled around in the bed restless thinking about her son and finally turned to Jack. He layed there sleeping like nothing was wrong. How was he to understand anyhow? He was never around. Sally poked his head.

"Jack? Jack please wakes up." He slightly opened his eyes and turned to her.

"What is it Sally?" He asked. She looked around.

"Jack, I'm worried about Sunny and Crystal." Jack picked up something and pointed them at Sally and rolled them.

"Sally, I'm rolling my eyes at you." She giggled but stared at him.

"I'm serious Jack!"

"Sally, they're a sleep, what could happen to them?"

"Jack, that's not it." He looked at her. She sighed. (I guess) "Listen to me, you're never around. Sunny needs you, he needs his father. I don't usually say anything but Jack, you want to know how many times I've seen him try to impress you and you never care?"

"Oh Sally, I do so."

"Name one time." He thought.

"Well, I can't think of any right now." Sally put her hands on her hips.

"Jack, you are his father. I can see Sunny is crashing on the inside and that girl is the best thing that's happened to him so far." Jack looked down. "For once, can you two have a father, son talk?" He looked back at her and smiled.

"Your right Sally." She smiled. "Let's go check up on our son." They got out of the bed as they started walking towards his room.

"Aren't I always right?" They came to Sunny's door to see it shut. "Strange, Sunny never closes his door."

"Sunny?" Jack knocked but there was no answer. "Sunny, you and I need to have a talk." He knocked again but still nothing. He turned to Sally. "You think he's mad at me?" She shook her head.

"If he heard you talking right now, I assure you he would rush to the door." Jack looked back at the door. It had a picture on it, hand drawn from when Sunny was 4. It had Sunny holding Jack and him smiling back. Jack smiled at it and knocked again.

"Sunny, please open the door." Still nothing. Jack looked back at Sally. "Maybe Crystal can wake him up?" Sally nodded as she walked downstairs to Crystal's room. The door was open. Sally walked in to see that she was nowhere to be found. Jack waited back at Sunny's door as Sally yelled up to him.

"Jack! Crystal isn't in her room!" She looked over to see one of her coats was missing. "And one of my coats are missing!" Jack looked at Sunny's door again and opened it to see Sunny nowhere to be found either.

"They're both gone!" Sally ran up to him as they looked out Sunny's window to see a blanket sheet hanging down. "He climbed out the window."

"Why didn't he just go through the door?" Jack looked around and saw a note. He picked it up and read it. It read:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have followed Crystal to wherever she's going. If I don't come back, it's because I'm with her. I'm sorry to say, but if we find her home, I'll blend myself in somehow and stay with her. I hate this town, no one likes me, I get bullied, and I'm the clean up boy. Dad- you always expect me to do stuff and be the most perfect kid in the world when I'm not. I can never impress you no matter what I try. Mom- you're always worrying about me when I'm fine, but you're the only person that seems to even care about me. Now since Crystal is here, she can take care of me. I'm a man now; at least that's what Dad always says. He thinks he knows me, but he doesn't. He's never around and if he doesn't care, I don't either. Good Bye. I always loved you guys._

_Sincerely,_

_Sunny Skellington_

Sally stared at Jack with her hands on her hips.

"SEE!" She said. Jack looked down as he caught a glimpse of that hill. He saw it curl back up as his jaw dropped.

"The hill." He grabbed Sally by the hand and led her outside and started heading toward the hill. "They just went over it!"

"How can you tell it's them?"

"The hill only opens up to me and my family." Sally nodded as they arrived at the hill and crossed it. "Stay right here." Sally stood next to a tree as Jack saw Sunny and Crystal walking. They stopped for a minute to look around.

"Look what we've been missing all this time!" Crystal exclaimed.

"And you're going to continue missing it." Jack said. They turned around to see him standing there. Sunny looked around and pointed at Crystal. Jack walked up toward them. "You don't know where this forest leads to, it's dangerous." They both looked down.

"Like you care." Sunny said. Crystal and Jack were both surprised at this. Jack looked down at him then kneeled down to him.

"Sunny, you and I need to have a talk." He looked up at him. "I'm sorry for all that I've done that made you think I didn't care for you. I love you, you're my son, and always will be. Sunny, I think everything you do is amazing and you impress me with anything. I'm going to talk to your cousins and Dr. Finklestein about this bullying situation." Sunny looked at him with amazement.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I love you son." They hugged as Crystal smiled. She saw a flash and looked around. She heard scrimmaging around then just Jack and Sunny.

"Did you hear and see that?" Crystal asked. They looked at her.

"Hear and see what?" She shook her head.

"Never mind." They all got up and started walking back to the house.


	8. The snitch

Chapter 8…The Snitch

A slow breath, a fast walk was all that Detective Bismarck could take. He pushed bushes out of his way as he ran toward the military station, looking over the photos he had just taken. He knew his old camera was out of date, but it was the fastest developing camera he had, and he needed to develop these pictures. He arrived at his car and sped off towards town, away from the forest. He looked at his rear view mirror to make sure no one was following him. What had he just seen? What were those mysterious looking creatures? His thoughts were racing as he neared the military station. 16 years had passed since that day. He looked through his side view mirror to see a brief reflection of himself. His dark African American skin showed back. His dark brown eyes and stubby black hair. He looked back at the road as he entered the military base. A voice was heard through the speaker as he neared the gate.

"This is a restricted area, who are you?" The deep male voice came.

"My name is Antoine Bismarck, I am a detective for New York City. I originally come from Creep Town, you know, the town down the road?" He replied.

"What do you want detective?" He closed his eyes.

"I have just encountered something you thought you solved 16 years ago."

"Oh? Like what?" He took a deep breath.

"I have encountered case 9102." There was a long silence. The gate opened as the voice of the speaker came back to him.

"Proceed." Antoine drove slowly through the entrance as the general greeted him. He slowly opened his door and got out of his car and proceeded toward him.

"Case 9102? I haven't heard anything about that since I was young." The old man said. "But I still am kicking for some action. What do you got?" He pulled out the pictures from his coat and handed them to the General.

"What is your name sir?"

"Tony Tasman. You can call me General Tas though." Antoine nodded. Tas looked through the photos as his jaw dropped. "Where did you get these?"

"I got lost on my way to my dear mothers house. Haven't been to this town in so long. When I came upon a strange forest, it just looked so familiar, so I took I walk around in it. Next thing I know, I'm hearing talking. It sounds like two kids; I thought they were lost so I started following the voices. When I came to find them, well…I found something rather strange." Tas looked back at the photos.

"There's a human girl here. Why?" Antoine shrugged.

"I'm thinking she was kidnapped, maybe she's being held hostage."

"Those freaks!" He stared at the photos more. "Alright, we'll get the girl, but what do they want with her?" Antoine thought.

"I don't know, well…I didn't know," Tas looked at him. "Until I took this." He pulled out another picture from his coat. Tas took one look at it and gasped. He got angry and started looking around. There showed the picture of Jack hugging his son and Sally smiling with Crystal.

"He was supposed to be dead!"

"He is dead, what I've come to see is that maybe when people die, they can go here." Tas fumed.

"Don't let the people know about this! They thought we got rid of him, this will start a panic!" Antoine agreed.

"We still need to get this girl, I'm thinking they kidnapped her because of this boy." He pointed to Sunny in the picture. "Maybe he wanted a friend, so they got him one." Tas looked around.

"Who knows what that skeleton is going to do next?" He looked around again then called out. "Soldiers! Attention!" Suddenly, all the soldiers popped up and went into attention. "We got Case 9102 back in business! This good, young fellow here is going to lead us to his home place and we're going to capture all these freak creatures that skeleton hangs out with! And then…" He stared at Antoine and smiled. "Once they are all captured, we'll bring them to a base we'll make for them. They'll live there, away from human eyes. And this time, we'll make sure that skeleton is dead, for good!" Cheers were heard everywhere. Antoine looked around.

"Now wait a minute," They all stared at him. "They haven't hurt anybody." Tas rushed up to him and got in his face.

"How old were you when Case 9102 was in affect?"

"Eight."

"So you're 24 now?" He nodded. "Do you remember that day?"

"Quite clearly yes."

"What toy did he give you?" He looked down.

"A biting duck, and he gave my sister a vampire doll."

"Did they attack you?" He nodded. "So, would you consider that trying to hurt someone? They could've hurt you right? They could have killed you!" Antoine backed down. Tas turned back to the soldiers. "Speaking of humans, they're holding a young girl captive, so this is a rescue mission as well." He looked around. "We start our mission at dawn." Tas looked back at Antoine and smiled. "You will obey right?" He saw the crazy look in his eyes and nodded. "Good. Meet us hear at 6am sharp." Everyone started back at their bunkers as Antoine headed toward his car. What had he just done? He had just unleashed a monster itself.

**AN: Thx for the reviews! Although I've only gotten one since I updated this story, it still helps me going on this! For all the people that do read this, plz ask ppl to read this because it is going to get better! Thanks and please review what you think!**


	9. Morning

Chapter 9…Morning

Antoine turned for his car when Tas came next to him.

"And where are you going my dear friend? To rat us out?" He stared him down. Antoine was starting to get scared.

"N-no. I already told you I wouldn't rat you all out." He replied.

"Good, so then you won't mind staying here?" Antoine was surprised.

"Say what?"

"Well, what do you think? That we're just going to let you waltz free and go to your dear old mum's when you gave us this kind of information?" Antoine looked around.

"Yeah, sort of! Look dude, I'm not a snitch. You can't keep me here, that's kidnapping!" Tas stared at him. He started to laugh.

"Oh, Anty, Anty, Anty. When will you learn?" He rushed up to him and slammed him into the ground. He got close to his face and harshly whispered to him, "This is a very serious matter. I don't care if you are the one who gave us this information or not! You might try to escape, might try to rat us out, who knows what you'll try!" He picked him up and stood him straight. "And we can't trust anything you do unless it's with this case." And glared at him. "And if you try to be uncooperative, well…. let's just say you're family is going to be sure sobbing over some roses perking out of the ground." He laughed and stared at him again. "You do understand now, right?" Antoine nodded. "Good, then you can sleep in bunker 23, it's right over there." He pointed to the left. "And I expect you to be awake by 6." He turned around and looked at him through the corner of his eyes. "Because if you're not…" He laughed as he cocked his gun and walked away. "Good night, soldier."

**Meanwhile…**

The morning sun arose over the gloomy clouds. Although it was still gloom and gray, there was a little bit of light. Crystal yawned as she hopped out of her bed. She walked down the stairs to see Sally making breakfast. Her stomach growled from not eating last night's meal. If what Sally was making was as gross as last night's, Crystal was about to run off and find her some food. Sunny sat at the table writing something down on a piece of paper. Crystal sat next to him and looked at the paper. She saw the words _Halloween _and_ celebration_. She wondered to herself then asked,

"What are you writing?" Sunny glanced up at her. He smiled and stopped for a minute.

"My dad thinks it'd be a good idea for me to organize the 1st ever after party celebration of Halloween!" Crystal stared at him.

"I still don't get why Halloween is such a thrill to you guys, or um…monsters?" Sunny laughed.

"It's ok, you can call us whatever you want…besides names." Crystal smiled.

"Halloween is our way of life." Sally exclaimed to her. "We just get excited off of scares and scaring others."

"Even when you're the one who's getting scared?" Sally nodded.

"We think of it as more of a fun game, then rather trying to actually scare each other. We just like to laugh at it; we don't really enjoy you being scared. It's just…funny." Sally looked at Crystal as she sat the meal on the table. "Do you understand now?" She shrugged.

"I guess so, a little." Sally smiled.

"You'll get it one day." Sunny and Crystal looked at the meal to see it wasn't really that bad. It was some sort of meat, Crystal couldn't tell what kind, but it was meat. Suddenly, Jack came in with a grin and held out his arms.

"I got excellent news!" He said. They all stared at him. "The mayor thought it would be an excellent idea if we took our Halloween scare tastic phenomenon, to the living!" Sally and Sunny smiled and celebrated with Jack as Crystal stared at them all and gasped.

"You mean, you're going celebrate Halloween…in the town?" They all looked at her.

"Yes! We thought since you came here and discovered us, then why don't we discover the living world? Give them some real thrills on Halloween night! Something they'll never forget!" Crystal bit her fingernails.

"Oh, sounds great but, have you forgot that where I come from is well…alive?"

"And?"

"And you all are dead."

"And?"

"They'll want to kill you…again!" Jacked looked at her strangely.

"Oh it's Halloween! They'll think we're one of them!" He turned to the others as Crystal was left speechless. "Now come on, the town is waiting for us outside. We're trying to find a good place to set up our after party for tonight. It's going to be somewhere in the forest." Crystal gave up and looked around at all the happy monsters that were excited about giving their first alive human, a real good scare.

"This isn't good." She said to herself. "Not good at all." Sunny ran up next to her and smiled.

"Hey!" She was surprised and gave a fake smile back at him.

"Oh, hey."

"You know, since you're a human and all, what kind of stuff scares you all?" She gulped.

"Well, this whole town scared me when I first came into it."

"So we don't even have to do anything to scare you all?" She nodded. "That's no fun! We have to do something… eccentric!"

"Eccentric? Do you really?"

"Well of course! It's going to be a phenomenon! A Scare Tastic Brawl!" He gasped. "I know! We'll go around and do the creepiest things we can do to everyone! It'll be the best Halloween ever!" The clock boomed 11:00am.

"Gather around everyone!" Jack yelled. Sunny grabbed Crystal's wrist and pulled her over. "I know what we are going to do! Listen carefully!" He started plotting as the fellow town people ooed and awed. Crystal started biting her nails again. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and made a dash to the woods. Sunny saw her and started to follow. Crystal had no idea he was following her. She ran through the woods, she had to get away from this town. Not for her safety, but for there's. Humans and monsters don't mix! She had to do something to keep them in their town. She had sort of came to a liking to that town and would be heart wrenched if something happened to one of them. She finally came upon a spot that seemed to have tire marks in the grass. She followed them to see it lead to a road. Just above she saw a base of some sort. She neared it. Suddenly, she heard a man scream and holler. She dashed behind a tree and some bushes and listened in.

"WE HAVE BEEN PLOTTING THIS FOR 5 HOURS! I SAID TO MAKE OUR MOVE AT NOON! WHERE IS BISMARCK?" Tas yelled.

"It seems he has…escaped." A man replied.

"Escaped? But how?" The man paused and looked around, scratched his nose.

"I don't know." He looked away from him when he said this. Tas stared at him and cocked his gun. He aimed straight at his head.

"Why are you lying to me? You know that's not a good idea." The man hesitated. "Where is he?"

"I-um-I-" Tas put the gun right next to his head.

"Better think twice about lying to me."

"He's-uh-he's hiding sir!"

"Where?"

Antoine scrunched close in the porter potty. He hoped no one would hear and that the man he had paid off would keep his end of the deal. Suddenly, the door was kicked in. He saw Tas standing there.

"That was a bad idea for you to do Detective." He gulped. Tas dragged him out and put him in the head of the marching line. He put his gun right next to the back of his head. "Lead us now or you will be lying on this ground bleeding." Antoine started walking and leading them. Crystal gasped. She turned around and started running back. What was she to do? She had to keep them inside their town, and had to keep these people out? She just started to run as fast as she could. Never looking back.


End file.
